Anata no Himitsu
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Durante la oscuridad de la noche es fácil esconder secretos, pero de algún ella logra descubrirlos, en especial si lo involucran a él . •Este escrito participa de Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El abrevadero . [AU]


**Anata no Himitsu**

Los personajes son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp.**

Este escrito participa de Octubre: **Mes del horror,** del foro **El abrevadero".**

Palabra asignada: **Luna.**

Cantidad de Palabras: **1000.**

 **Anata no Himitsu**

 _[Sakura]_

Justo hoy es el peor día que existe en el año, pues es el día en el cual se lleva a cabo una curiosa y peculiar celebración en la que se ven involucrados terroríficos monstruos.

La dichosa celebración de la que hablo, es nada más y nada menos que la noche de brujas o Halloween, en la cuál los terroríficos monstruos están interpretados por niños, jóvenes y algún despistado adulto.

Algunas de estas personas, como los niños son los que se disfrazan para salir a pedir dulces durante la noche; por otro lado, los adultos personifican algún mounstro por hobbie. Mientras que los jóvenes de mi edad, se disfrazan de manera ridícula para ir a alguna fiesta.

Rodeados de alcohol, es como jóvenes que comprenden entre los quince y veinticinco años celebran en Halloween. Eso hacen la gran mayoría.

En mí caso soy una excepción. Cómo me dan miedo las cosas terroríficas, prefiero pasar la noche de Halloween haciendo otras cosas más importantes.

Mis amigas dicen que soy infantil.

En especial porque gracias al miedo a los fantasmas y demás, es por lo que me puedo liberar fácilmente de la fiesta de Halloween que mi mejor amiga realiza en su mansión.

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga se molestó de que no quise ir a su fiesta, pero usando mi poder de convencimiento me perdonó. Menos mal, porque para este día ya tenía un plan.

Mi plan es secreto. Nadie lo sabe, ni debe saber, eso incluye a Tomoyo, pues sé que aunque sea mi mejor amiga no lo entendería, en especial porque lo involucra a él.

Muchas veces me he preguntado, qué pasaría si le cuento a Tomoyo de mi secreto, ¿Se molestaría? ¿Me regañaría? ¿Gritaría? Hay tantas reacciones que ella puede tener, pero de solo imaginar que por mi culpa él también salga perjudicado, me da terror.

No quiero que por andar hablando de más, a él le hagan algo peor, pues después de todo, por su carácter frívolo ya hablan mal de él.

Dicen los rumores que es mago, se cree aquello, solo porque lo vieron paseando durante la noche. Esos rumores no son verdad, él sale en la noche sí, pero lo hace por otra razón.

Tiene una buena razón para andar fuera de casa durante las noches y yo sé cuál es ese motivo; sin embargo no se lo diré a nadie, porque ese es el secreto que nos une.

Él en realidad es muy lindo y tierno. Su apariencia frívola es únicamente para alejar a personas malas y egoístas, eso lo sé bien, pues me enorgullece decir que fui capaz de escalar el muro invisible que construyó alrededor suyo.

No me gusta que las personas juzguen a un libro por su portada, ya que esa dichosa frase la aplican a él, lo juzgan sin conocerlo.

Cómo sé que pensar en lo injusto que son mis compañeros con él me pone triste, optó por cambiar de tema. Decido observa mi reloj y ver la hora, diez para las nueve.

—¡Voy tarde! —pronuncié, mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

Un pensamiento divertido cruza por mi mente, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

« _Parezco una chica enamorada que va apurada a una cita romántica_.»

Es lo que pensé, pero sé que de eso solo lo primero es verdad. Soy una chica enamorada, que se enamoró si querer de un chico. Mi historia de amor es el típico cliché, en el cual la chica se enamora de un chico inalcanzable.

Intocable...

Imposible...

Por andar pensando en cosas tristes, la distancia al templo Tsukimine se volvió más corta de lo normal, únicamente unos pocos pasos me alejan del punto de reunión para mi cita no romántica.

Caminé un poco más y justo antes de llegar al lago que hay en el templo, logré divisar su silueta. Él se encontraba sentado a un lado del lago, observaba al cielo y conociendolo, puedo asegurar que veía la luna, pues su confiable mejor amigo estaba a unos centímetros de dónde él.

Sonreí. Se veía más lindo de lo normal, pues sé que estaba haciendo lo que más le apasiona.

Deje de contemplarlo y me apresuré a llegar hasta él. Me sentía emocionada, ya que esto que hacemos es nuestro, solo de nosotros dos.

—Hola, Shaoran. —saludé mostrando la confianza que él me dió.

Él me volteó a ver, reflejando en sus ojos ámbar incredulidad.

—Si llegaste —mencionó él y añadió—. Pensé que irías a la fiesta de Daidouji.

—No, sabes que no me gustan esos eventos. —Me senté a su lado para contemplar el paisaje.

—Por los monstruos, ¿Verdad? —señaló en broma.

Por mi parte me sonroje. Él conocía acerca de mi miedo.

—Tal vez —acepté, desviando la mirada lejos de él—, pero dime, ¿qué luna tenemos hoy? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

Él río un poco.

—No sé —No comentó más acerca del tema, lo cual agradecí—. Al parecer esta noche, las nubes evitaran que veamos la luna.

—Oh, por eso estás tan tranquilo, ¿No?—Vi que él asintió en respuesta—. Ya se me hacía demasiado raro qué dejaras a tu mejor amigo allá —señalé su mejor amigo, el que por cierto se trataba de un telescopio.

—Le estoy dando su espacio —aceptó—. Aunque es una lástima no poder contemplar a la luna hoy.

—Lo sé. Hoy deseaba verla, pues escuché a Yamasaki decir que si ves la luna durante la noche de Halloween, ésta usará su magia para ayudarte a encontrar al amor de tu vida.

—Creo que esa leyenda es verdad —opinó—. Porque mi gusto por la luna, ayudó a acercarme a la chica que quiero.

Sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, voltee en su dirección, descubriendo que Shaoran tenía sus ojos clavados sobre mí.

—¿Eso de qué va? —La curiosidad me ganaba.

—Es secreto —comentó—, pero sé que lo descubrirás porque eres buena en ello.

Puedo asegurar que así lo haré, porque descubrí que Shaoran Li sale durante las noches para contemplar las bellas lunas que reinan en el firmamento nocturno.


End file.
